Let's Start a Riot
by jbh61987
Summary: John is in need of some excitement that doesn't involve machines from the future killing him or the police from trying to apprehend him. What's a teen with a super-advanced robot and over-protective guardians to do?
1. Let's Start a Riot

**WARNING:** The following story contains a lot of sexual innuendo (hence the "M" rating), characters are also going to be excessively out of character. This story is for humor purposes only.

(Disclaimer: Don't own the series. Kind of sad about that)

John and Cameron sat at the kitchen table working on their schoolwork. To be more precise Cameron was working on her schoolwork while John tried to find the focus necessary. Looking at his cyborg counterpart he felt a sense of envy. He had to admit that machines certainly had their advantages. Being able to take on life-threatening situations like they were nothing more that a walk in the park, having no concept on stress while also not caring for public opinion, being able to just tune everything out. John sometimes wished he could do that.

Cameron noticed his stare and stopped writing to gaze at him unblinking, "Is something wrong?"

"Just nerves, I'm having a hard time dealing with all that's been happening lately."

"Do you wish to talk about it? Talking about your problems is a means to alleviate them," she stated.

He smiled at her attempt to help him, "Thanks, but no thanks. Somehow I don't feel talking would do me a whole lot of good."

"Do you have an alternative suggestion?" She inquired.

John took a moment to ponder that question. Talking was out, but what more could he do? If he was honest he wanted to have fun, to cut away from the reality of his life and enjoy a few moments of peace and happiness. He deeply wanted to experience that but knew Derek and Sarah wouldn't approve, just like he knew that trying to keep his actions hidden from them wouldn't be possible because of Cameron. To be able to fulfill his desire of having fun, he would have to find a way to include everyone and not serve as a risk to their safety and security.

Rolling the thought around in his head for a while an idea came to mind. It was diabolical, crafty, and completely insane, but if it worked it would be fun as hell for him. He took a quick look at Cameron, who had yet to stop staring at him. The idea unfolded even more. The possibilities were endless and if he could enlist her help the possibilities would grow that much more. He continued toying with his idea and found that the longer he thought on it, the better it sounded.

"I do." He said, answering her earlier question. "Cameron, how would you like to start a riot?"

She blinked and had an answer for him immediately, "Such an action would be inadvisable. It would draw a great deal of public attention as well as Cromarite's. Such an act would also jeopardize our location and we would have to run again."

John let out a soft chuckle before replying, "Not that kind of riot, Cam."

The terminator tilted her head to the side as she stared at him in confusion. John's smirk was etched into his face as he explained is plan to her and based on the twitching of her mouth he knew he had her hook, line, and sinker.

(Let the Riots commence)

A/N: Alright this is my stab at writing humor. All chapters between this and the end are their own story. By that I mean chapter 2 starts and ends in chapter 2. None of the chapters will reference each other so if there were 10 chapters including the start and finish it would be possible to read 1, 2, 4, 7, 8, and 10 and not be lost or confused. I chose to write it like this so if there was a chapter you didn't like, you can ignore its existence.

The ending is already finished so all that is left is to write the "Riot scenes" as it were. Win or lose, this is the second project. After, I finish this story I will move on to my largest project which will take on the same serious tone as "A Reason to Hate". Due to the short nature of this chapter I am uploading it with the first "Riot chapter".


	2. The Hunt Begins

(Initiate Riot 1)

Sarah Connor entered the house sluggishly. She had spent a majority of the day tracking possible leads to the location of The Turk, but had been unable to find anything solid. Entering the kitchen she sat down her backpack and keys on the table. She was about to make her way to the fridge when a loud series of thumps and scratches were heard in the living room. Heading over to her pack she unzipped it and pulled out a sawed-off shotgun. Pumping a round into the chamber she went to investigate.

Bursting into the living room and leveling her weapon at the source of the noise, Sarah saw their resident terminator lifting Derek's bed, aka the couch, up with one hand while curiously peering under it as if trying to locate something. Sarah lowered her gun while watching Cameron lower the couch and move on to another piece of furniture before lifting it and looking around.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, feeling completely baffled.

Not ceasing for an instant, Cameron made her way to the next piece of furniture while answering Sarah's question, "I am currently seeking a small water rodent with a broad flat tail and webbed hind feet, notorious for felling trees to block river paths and partially submerged dens."

Sarah took a minute to translate the machine's response, "You mean a beaver?"

Cameron stood up straight, as she processed her query, "Correct."

Letting her grip on the shotgun slip so that she held it loosely in one hand, Sarah tried to come up with a dignified response. Being a Connor meant she had seen no limit of strange occurrences, but a killing machine looking for a beaver in a house on the outskirts of Los Angeles and everything prior to it beat. Confusion was replaced by curiosity, causing her to ask, "Why would you think to find a beaver in a house. Better yet, why would you think one would be in the same building with no less that three humans and a walking, talking microwave?"

Moving onto the next room with Sarah in tow, she answered, "A statement made by John earlier this morning suggests that such an animal is in the house."

"John did? My John?" Sarah asked doubtfully.

"Correct."

"Did he say what to do upon finding it?"

"Upon acquiring the target I am to trim the fur so that it looks more fashionable for the current time period."

Sarah stopped completely, being a mother she could tell when something wasn't right and that particular sixth sense was going off like mad. "What were his exact words?"

Standing up straight and accessing the memory, Cameron replied with John's voice, "You may want to trim your beaver. From what I've gathered that's what most girls do in this time period." Turning to Sarah she added, "I don't know why he referred to it as "my beaver" as I am unaware of possessing such an animal."

Sarah couldn't tell if blood was draining from her face in horror or rising to her face in anger. Looking down at the shotgun in her hand she made certain it was still loaded. "When and where did he say this?"

"At 6:39 a.m. when he entered my room while I was changing for school."

Turning to walk down the hall, Sarah spoke over her shoulder, "Thank you, Tin Miss. You can stop your search. There isn't a beaver in the house, but there is a dachshund in need of being put down."

Cameron heard a door kick in and took a moment to judge the sound and distance before confirming it as John's bedroom door. "John is currently out with Derek. He said something about "Avoiding the coming storm", but the weatherman reported clear skies for the rest of the week."

A shotgun going off was her only response. Cameron felt her lips twitch as she made her way to her own bedroom to download the audio and video to her laptop. John had been right; starting a riot was quite fun. No doubt, he would find the scene as entertaining as she had.

(Riot 1 complete)

Alright this is the first riot. I have a few more planned out that I will right later. Public response will determine the amount of time and effort I put into this story so be sure to tell me what you all think. Idea's and suggestions are welcomed I currently have three more chapters mapped out and am willing to do more if enough people like them.


	3. The Doctor Is In

(Initiate Riot 2)

Early on a weekend morning, John and Cameron stepped out of the house and started making their way to the jeep. As they walked through the yard they found themselves stopped by Sarah who had been doing pull-ups on the swing set as was her routine. As she looked at the two she regarded them with suspicion as it had just hit 10 a.m. on Saturday, by all accounts John should have still been in bed trying to sleep in as long as possible.

"What are you two up to at this hour? Tin Miss, I can understand. But you, John Connor are usually deader than dead at this time of day." Sarah said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"John's vitals have never entered critical levels anytime since my arrival," Cameron stated, taking her expression for face-value. Sarah didn't elaborate and John didn't bother to explain things; some battles just weren't worth the trouble.

"The school didn't like how long it has been since our last documented physical so we have to go for a routine check-up to assure them all our shots are up to date and that we're perfectly healthy," John said in annoyance, getting up before noon on Saturday sucked.

Sarah gave her son a dispassionate look, "Both of your medical records should be up to date by the school's standard."

"Yeah, well obviously they aren't as up to date as you thought. I would have tried arguing their legitimacy, but a fifteen year old really shouldn't have that much understanding of records; medical or otherwise."

Sighing, Sarah had to give her son some credit. She didn't know what was going on in her son's head, but he had been showing a better understanding of security and took a greater level of consideration towards anything and everything that members of the Connor household did. Part of her wanted to commend her son, but this sudden change in him left her on guard.

Locking eyes with her son she questioned, "And just how do you plan to explain your "sister's" lack of vitals?"

Cameron chose to field this question, "Being a more advanced infiltrator model I am capable of simulating vitals in response to basic medical equipment. Blood pressure, pulse, as well as simulated heartbeat, breathing, and reflex tests can be deceived by my mechanics. More advanced tests would take preparation, but such tests are not used in a standard medical check-up."

John gestured to Cameron as if to say, "See? No problems". But it didn't stop Sarah from giving them a long, hard look before relenting, "I want to know where you'll be and who you'll be seeing. Should something come up I want to know where I can find the two of you."

"Already taken care of, the school nurse gave us a business card to a local doctor's office. I left the card on the kitchen table after; Cam memorized the information on it. Now if you're finished interrogating us, we need to get going, we're running late as it is."

"My scanners indicate that we will make it on time if driving conditions are optimal," Cameron explained.

Looking at his protector, John responded, "And how often are driving conditions good on Saturday morning?"

"Not often."

"Alright, alright I get it. Get going," Sarah said in exasperation. "You have your cell phones, right?"

Kissing his mom on the cheek, John replied, "Yes, and like I said the card is on the kitchen table."

Sarah watched the two get into the jeep and pull out of the driveway before heading into the house. Heading to the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge to rehydrate herself after her early morning work-out. Glancing at the table she saw the business card that her son had mention earlier. Taking another gulp of water she made her way to the table. Grabbing the card she left the kitchen and headed to her room. Taking another sip from the bottle she raised the card to eye level and promptly spit her water out after reading it.

"Reese Memorial Hospital!?" Glancing at the address she realized it was their home address. Looking at the two "doctor" names on the card she said aloud, "Doctor Jonathan Connor and Doctor Cameron Phillips!?"

Running to her room she grabbed her cell phone and pressed the seven digit number for John's cell. The phone rang once, then twice before being answered.

"Hello?"

"John Connor you get your ass back here right now so I can kill you and your walking alarm clock!"

"Now mom, you always said I should stay alive and healthy because I have a hard future ahead of me. If I were to come home now I wouldn't get my physical so we don't know if I'll be healthy and you stated a wish to kill me so I wouldn't be alive. I think it's in both our best interest if Cameron and I continue with our previous course of action." he replied. Sarah was certain she could hear the smirk on his face.

"Don't you patronize me, John Connor!"

"Mr. Connor," A voice that sounded too much like Cameron spoke.

"Oops, sorry mom I got to go the doctor is in."

"John Conner if you hang up the" –CLICK- Sarah pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it. "If and when I find you I _will_ kill you slowly and painfully."

Derek, who had run to her room when she started yelling John's name quickly left and made his way out of the house. A wise man once said "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" and when Sarah Connor was scorned, she was worse than any nuclear holocaust SKYNET could ever create.

XxXxXxXxXxX

John put his cell phone away before taking in Cameron's appearance. They had parked in an abandoned warehouse not five minutes away from their house when his mother had called. Cameron had moved to secluded part of the warehouse to change clothes before returning to play her part in his grand planned. As he eyed her up and down he found himself most appreciative. She dressed in a skimpy white nurse's outfit complete with a white cap on her head, a clipboard in her hands, and white high-heels. He had originally said it wasn't necessary, but Cameron believed in would help her "get in character". Looking her up and down for a second time, John decided he liked Cameron's idea of Method Acting.

"Did it work?" She asked, walking up to him.

"Yup, but I feel a bit bad for lying to her." John said, though the wide smile on his face made him hard to believe.

"Well then we'll have to rectify that."

"Oh?" he asked curiously, his eyes alit with mischief.

Cameron's eyes took on a similar look as she replied in a dignified tone, "Mr. Connor I am Dr. Phillips my notes say you are here for a _complete_ physical. Is that correct?"

John grin grew wider as he tried not to laugh, but Cameron could see in his eyes that he was cackling like mad. Bringing his hand to his mouth he coughed a few times before replying, "Yes, doctor."

"My! What a nasty cough, I best be thorough. But, I afraid I can't take all day." She said as she placed the back of her hand against his forehead followed by the side of his face.

"Why is that doc?" John asked with a grin.

Bending over to meet him at eye-level with a smirk of her own, she replied, "Because I my own physical appointment with a Dr. Connor and I don't want to be late."

John felt his grin grow wider. Today was shaping up to be the best Saturday he ever had.

(Riot 2 Complete)

First, I'm glad so many liked the first two chapters. Your reviews inspired me to map out some new chapter ideas for this story. Now, moving on; normally I get my writing done on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and weekends, but with the latest snow storm resulted in my college campus being closed so I had time to finish this chapter. I know the whole "playing doctor" storyline is cliché, but I don't think you can have a story with sexual innuendo without throwing a shout out towards it. So, I hope you enjoy my take on it.


	4. Words Are Misleading

(Riot 3 Commencing)

Sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hand, Derek flipped through the T.V. channels desperate for something to watch. It was early Friday and therefore all the channels were showing variations of daytime television. Finishing his beer he set the empty bottle next to three other bottles, the contents of which having already been consumed. Despite his brief past experience since jumping back in time, Derek held onto the hope that daytime television would be much more bearable if he was well inebriated. So far he was 0 for however many days he tried, having given up counting upon reaching the double-digits.

As he flipped through the channels he stopped upon hearing the familiar theme song for "The Price is Right". Setting the remote down, Derek glared at the T.V. The show had been his favorite thing to watch when he was growing up and skipping school, but ever since good ol' Bob Barker retired it hadn't been the same. Instead they got some short, fat guy who was under the impression that he was funny and loved by all. Despite his intense hatred for SKYNET, Derek didn't consider himself above writing the computer program a 'Thank You' card for nuking that guy's ass off the planet.

A loud crash came from the hallway, but was quickly ignored. John and the mechanized she-bitch were off school for some holiday or other and were hold up in said she-bitch's room. Sarah had left to meet up with a contact in Mexico and had given Derek express orders to keep a close eye on the two. For Derek that came down to making sure John was safe and putting a bullet in the lead magnet upon seeing it. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Derek he had not seen hide nor hair of the terminator. In fact, all he could recall happening between them was John waking up, going to the robot's room, and staying in there for some time. A few loud crashes and thumps were heard, but so long as he didn't hear guns, explosions, or screams of pain and terror Derek was willing to let them be. The way he saw it, John was the future leader of mankind and had more than enough common sense to not view his metal protector as some kind of Japanese sex-bot.

Getting up from the sofa, Derek made his way to the kitchen to grab two more bottles of beer. If he was going to force himself into watching the deformed mutation of "The Price is Right" he was going to be good and drunk in hopes of quickly forgetting it. Reaching the fridge and grabbing the two bottles he was about to close the door before stopping and grabbing two more. When getting drunk there was never such a thing as "too much". If your body couldn't stomach it, then it would purge it and with Sarah gone he would have plenty of time to clean up his mess. Hell, he might be able to go two for one and get the SKYNET Vacuum to clean it for him.

Exiting the kitchen he was about to head back to the living room when a door opening down the hall drew his attention. John stumbled out of the coffee can's room and was waddling down the hall like some kind of human-penguin fusion. He was wearing a loose pair of shorts and a light grey t-shirt drenched in sweat. He tiredly raised his arm to wipe his brow before noticing his uncle. He waved good morning while he passed him on his way to the kitchen.

"You alright?" Derek asked.

Grabbing a bottle of water and draining it half-way right off the bat, John nodded his head. Pulling the bottle away from his lips he said, "Yeah just sore."

Derek shrugged before walking off. He would have offered his nephew a beer, but decided against it. While being a great pain reliever, alcohol made for a poor hydrator. The fact that John was underage didn't even cross the Resistance fighter's mind. It's not like laws meant much for the Connor household anyway. Sitting back down on the couch and popping open his next beer. Taking his sip he saw his nephew exit the kitchen in his peripheral.

"That's the last time I let Cam get on top of me." He muttered. Hearing his nephew's words, Derek choked on his drink. Quickly pulling the bottle away and hitting his chest, Derek started coughing violently drawing John's attention. Looking at his uncle in confusion, he shook his head before waddling back to Cameron's room.

Recovering from his near death experience, Derek glanced at the bottle before looking back at the hallway his nephew just entered. He hadn't even finished his fifth beer and he was already questioning his state of mind. There was just no way possible he could have heard John correctly, right? Getting up and utilizing all his skills in stealth, he headed to the hallway and crept towards the door that housed the blender with boobs. As he got closer he moved slower. His breathing slowed as he started to make out voices coming from the room.

"Are you ready to go again?" The metallic science fair project asked.

"You kidding? After last round I'm going to need some time to recover."

"Continuous practice will increase your duration and endurance."

Derek nearly keeled over, but was quick to recover. Going prone he moved even closer. From this position he wouldn't have to worry about losing his footing this way.

"And just how can I build up my endurance if I'm unable to get my body to respond because of how sore it is?"

"Adrenaline will help in such cases; while it may be further damaging to your body in the short term it will provide your body with the boost necessary. You can't always expect to be in peak physical condition. Is that not why you chose to start practicing this weekend? Since Sarah Connor would be out of the house and the chance of our search for the Turk interrupting us would be considerably low?"

_No. It can't be!_ Derek thought, but he couldn't blame what he was hearing on the beer this time.

"Well yeah, but…"

"If it would make you feel better, I shall take things slower. While this may be less practical, you will still get a better understanding on how to react."

John sighed before replying, "Yeah, alright. Let's get started."

Derek heard the sound of shuffling bodies as he felt the blood drain from his face. _No, not John! How could he betray us in such a way? No! Derek get a hold of yourself! There's still time to do the right thing! We must save John, to save the future!_

Jumping to his feet faster than he had ever done before, Derek kicked the door in like he was Bruce Willis in Die Hard.

"Get away from him you metal cock-sharpener!" He yelled. Cameron and John looked at him in shock and confusion. The room was bare with the bed pushed towards the wall. In the center of the room was a safety mat most commonly seen in a gym. Both of them were dressed in light, airy clothing and were standing a few feet apart.

Looking at the broken door then back at his uncle John asked. "Derek, what the hell are you doing?"

"Huh?" Served as the Resistance fighter's intelligent response.

"It would seem he misunderstood what we were doing based on our conversation and his response upon destroying the door." Cameron.

"Really?" John said in disbelief.

Derek quickly chose to stop the two from carrying on while also trying to get more information on what they were up to. "You mean you weren't planning on screwing the toaster with legs?"

"Um, no? Cam was just teaching me what to do should I find myself trapped by a terminator."

He opened his mouth, and then closed it before opening it again, but no words came out. He realized his confusion must have still been evident when Cameron chose to elaborate.

"The odds of John's survival would go up dramatically if he had a better understanding on how to upset a terminator's balance before fleeing."

"But, why all the secrecy?" Derek asked, looking towards his nephew for an answer.

"Yeah, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but mom is kind of pissed at me lately and wouldn't trust me and Cam being in the same room alone. Between the three day weekend and her going out of town, we decided this would be the most opportune time to practice escaping from a terminator."

"So you two…you weren't…and I…" Derek did his best to formulate a response before giving up and leaving the room, "Fuck it, I'm going back to beer and The Price is Right."

"Bob Barker version?" John asked.

"No."

"Damn." He said, looking at his robotic protector. A moment of silence was shared causing John to look at the broken door then his robot protector. A small smile grew on his face before he started bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just find it ironic that we caused a riot and didn't even mean to." He explained while shaking his head.

"Actually, I knew he was outside the door the entire time." Cameron replied, leaving John speechless.

(Riot 3 Complete)

Well I wasn't expecting to finish this chapter as early as I did. So kudos to me. I changed my writing style a bit after Metroid13's review and I believe it is for the better. I feel much more confident with this chapter than the last two. I really liked writing things from Derek's perspective in this chapter. It gave me the opportunity to come up with all sorts of derogatory names for him to use when talking about Cameron. So really, you could say that serves as a joke inside of a joke.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had played with the idea for a bit, but had forgotten it, so I'm making a special shout-out to Augustus Paladin Maximus for the suggestion which reminded me of the idea.


	5. No Wrong Way About It

(Riot 4 Commence)

Steam filled the bathroom as Derek took the bar of soap and scrubbed a layer of white suds all over his body, in is hair the light purple suds of Cameron's lavender and lilac shampoo went to work cleaning his scalp. To Derek, metal chamber pots weren't meant to smell like lilacs so there was no foul in him using it. The room was caked in steam due to the hot water blasting for the last twenty minutes. Despite this he showed no intention of getting out any time soon.

In the future hot water and soap was a commodity not given out freely. In fact, the odds of you experiencing the pleasure wrought by the combination were only high if you were severely wounded and in those situations you weren't really enjoying much. With that experience in mind Derek made sure to enjoy every shower to the fullest. His only regret was not getting to take one every morning when he first got up. Sarah would always be the first to take control of the bathroom, after that it was John's turn, and shortly after that his Kevlar calculator took possession of the bathroom. Oddly enough, when he finally got his chance to shower _all_ the hot water would be gone despite the thermometer's claim that it did not need hot water and thus did not use any.

Such an injustice would not…No! Could not, stand! But there was little that could be done about it while the three were still in the house. So every morning Derek would wait for Sarah to do whatever she did during the day and John his Playwii 360 or whatever the hell that thing kids played with, to school. With the house empty he would bide his time for sixty minutes watching reruns of the real "The Price is Right" on GSN, thank God for satellite; curse SKYNET for turning them into weapons. Sixty minutes up, hot water returned, and Derek got to enjoy the wonders of a steamy shower he had missed for so many years after Judgment Day. Such had become his little piece of heaven in this timeline.

-CREAK-

_What was that?_ He thought. It couldn't be Sarah; she said she wouldn't be back till after dinner. John and his village motorcycle were still at school. Was he hearing things? No! A draft could be felt, the steam was thinning…the door was open! Derek ripped open the shower curtain only to see the figure of his nightmare glaring at him. She held a bag in her left hand and something gleaming in her right. Dammit! The lilac and lavender shampoo was getting in his eyes.

Reaching up he rubbed them out, whilst still staring in horror at the nubile, young, female figure. The bag was set down and her left hand now held tape! Duct tape! Wait! The gleaming! He looked at her right hand as it raised but the damn purple suds were out to get him! Even with his vision impaired by the shampoo from hell he could make out the shape, a knife!

"No, get back!" Derek cried out, grabbing the toilet brush and swinging it wildly in hopes of keeping his attacker at bay.

But Cameron would not be, could not be stopped. Pulling a thick roll of tape and raising her knife she got to work.

"No! No!" Derek yelled in horror. His screams continued for minutes before he was silenced. The water going down the drain soon darkened as it was tainted by a thick, liquidly substance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun had long set by the time Sarah Connor entered her home. The lights were off and there was no sign of John or Cameron. But this wasn't a surprise for her since she had received a call from her son earlier saying they were going to be late since they were participating in a study session with some of the students in their science class. She had been hesitant to allow this, but relented after reminding her son he was on thin ice. When she saw him either later tonight or tomorrow morning, she planned to quiz him on what he learned. Vowing that if he said anything about human anatomy she was sticking her size seven steel-toe boot up his scrawny teenage ass.

Setting her things down on the sofa reminded her of the final house resident, Derek. By the look of the house when she pulled in, there was no one around. But, that made no sense since she didn't believe he had anywhere to go. At least he didn't say he did.

"Derek." She called out. A loud thump down the hall responded to her call. Grabbing her 9mm she ventured down the hall making certain to turn the lights on as she did. Passing the bathroom she got a whiff of a familiar smell. She couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly, but chose to ignore it rather than investigate. It didn't smell metallic; it was too sweet so odds were it wasn't blood.

"Derek." She tried again. Again a loud thump responded, this time she could pinpoint its location, her room.

Stepping into said room she spoke loud and clear, "What the hell did I tell you about coming into my room?"

But no voice responded, just another thump. Turning to her closet she saw the door rattle as another thump was made. Going to the door she grabbed the doorknob and pulled aiming her gun as the door opened. After all, no one was ever safe.

"MMMPH," Derek's muffled yell came out frightening Sarah when he came into view, causing her to almost pull the trigger…almost.

She looked at the Resistance fighter in shock as she took in his form. His hands and feet were bound in duct tape with his hands held up high to limit his movement and keep him from escaping. All evidence of his feet were gone, as duct tape was used liberally to bind him to the floor. Over his mouth was a single strip of tape to keep him from yelling.

The next thing Sarah noticed was the same sweet smell that had come from the bathroom, bringing her focus on the excessive globs of chocolate syrup and peanut butter covering him from head to toe. By the look of things the two substances had been sitting for some time, causing her to feel a measure of pity for Derek as she tried to comprehend the amount of effort and displeasure it would take in removing it. The final thing she noticed was his clothing, or lack thereof. From what she could tell he was completely nude save for a piece of paper stuck to his chest and another over his genitals. Reaching for the paper stuck to Derek's chest she pulled it free along with some of his chest hair causing the man to let out a light whimper of pain.

Looking at the note and recognizing her son's hand writing she read aloud, "There's no wrong way to eat a Reese?"

Looking at the sheet of paper shielding his crotch she could clearing make out the words reading "Reese's Pieces". As the whole situation settled in, Sarah burst out laughing. She had to give her son credit; he was nothing but creative to come up with something like this. Derek glared at her as she took pleasure from his discomfort. Calming down she looked at him and said, "I'm going to remove the tape. You yell, scream, or bitch and I put it back on and leave you in there for the rest of the night."

Nodding fervently in compliance to her demands, he ceased his movements to give her easy access. Reaching up to one of the corners of the tape, Sarah ripped it free causing him to howl in pain.

"So…how was your day?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Don't start! I'm minding my own business, taking a shower, next thing I know the metal bitch is assaulting me!" He said. Sarah could tell he was furious from his lack of creativity in nicknaming Cameron.

"Oh give it a rest, Derek. You have to give John some credit on this one."

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the victim here. I'm telling you, Sarah we need to stop this once and for all."

"Quit being such a drama queen!" she chided.

"Fine, but when it's your turn to be stripped and humiliated. I just want you to know I'll be there laughing and saying 'I told you so'."

The blood drained from Sarah's face as the realization of Derek's prophecy it her full force. He was right; they needed to stop this now before it got to far out of hand and Derek got the chance to see parts of her she'd rather not show him. Going to her bedside dresser she grabbed her combat knife and went to free her semi-brother-in-law "I see your point. Give me some time to think of a means of counter-attack. Until then, be wary of those two."

His wrists free, he rubbed the raw skin before taking the knife from her and freeing his legs. Sarah turned her back to give him some level of privacy. "What makes you think you can stop him?"

"You're his uncle, but I'm his mother. I can tell you right now without hesitation where he got his deviousness from." She answered.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Elsewhere John and Cameron sat on the hood of the car, one eating food they had bought at the McDonalds Drive-Thru, the other keeping a watch out. Swallowing the food in her mouth, Cameron took a drink from her soda before glancing at John. "Tell me again; why you had me do all the dirty work?"

Looking at his robotic friend/guardian he replied, "Because you can delete the memory and there is no amount of psychological repressing that would be able to wash those images away for me."

Taking another sip from her drink she glanced at her objective, she took note of the serious look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"My spidey sense is tingling." He answered, causing the cyborg to tilt her head in confusion.

(Riot 4 Complete)

I've wanted to write this chapter for some time now, but needed to wait a few chapters before I could. Now things will begin to change and become more random. I hope you all got the Hitchcock reference, for those that didn't go rent Alfred Hitchcock's movie "Psycho". After the next chapter is posted I'm going to start working on my third project, but don't expect any posts for it for some time. If you are interested in what the third project is I wrote a brief synopsis about it in my profile page. As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hold out for the opportunity to hear some feedback.


	6. The End

**A/N**: I usually leave these for the end, so don't expect good news. To put it bluntly, I'm ending this story. I've lost the confidence I had at the start and now it feels like a chore to write it. I've tried writing two versions of the "payback" chapter and neither of them came out in a way that satisfied me. For those of you who like this story I apologize and hope you will forgive me and read my next story which is underway. If you're like me then you hate when you see a story abandoned as it leaves you with no sense of closure. So here is the final chapter. I wrote this right after the first chapter so I could end the story when I ran out of ideas. Or in this case, when I lost my confidence in it.

For those who are Jameron fans, read from the start. Those who are not and would rather see an ending that fits the earlier chapters of the story skip down to the **XxXxXxX** and start with the following paragraph.

(Riot Finale Commence)

John sat up in bed and hit the alarm. Despite having to get up and go to school as was routine he felt oddly refreshed. He thought back to the events of the last few weeks and felt a grin split his face. Life had been a lot easier to deal with after spending some time as "John Connor the teenager" instead of "John Connor future leader of humanity". He knew there had been a few close calls where he almost stepped over the line, but that was what his partner in crime was there for.

She was the proverbial devil on his shoulder helping him corrupt what stood for normal in the Connor household and at the same time the angel on his opposing shoulder telling him when he may be taking things too far. The fact that the angel would then provide possible alternatives for said plans was easily over looked.

The door to his room opened and in she walked. A few weeks ago he would have flipped at her audacity to just walk in, but now he didn't bat an eye. In fact, the more John thought of it the more he realized just how much he had come to enjoy Cameron's company. Sure, she wasn't the beautiful brunette who talked to the weird, quite kid in "Hickstown", New Mexico. But, she was also no longer the cold hearted over-bearing shadow that he started to consider her as. To John, Cameron was somewhere in the middle, a place he considered better than where he had placed her.

John wasn't the only one taking time to reevaluate where his thoughts were. Cameron had spent more time with him than she had ever before and was finding that she saw John as more than her reason for existence. Numerically speaking, she spent the same amount of time with him as always; however not as his protector, but as his friend. When she had spent her time guarding him she never took the extra step of really getting to know him more than the mission required. When she started to help John start "riots" she got the opportunity to see him in a way that hardly anyone else had. And that was something that could never truly be measured.

As she learned more about this new John she started to feel more drawn to him and for reasons other than his safety. She started realizing that the closer she got to him the more she treasured their time together. What made him happy, made her happy. What made him sad, made her sad. These very facts made her feel exhilarated and at the same time they frightened her. She had never dealt with such a thing before. No machine had experienced such a scenario before, including SKYNET.

John had once explained the concept of "singularity" to his mother a while back. He said the concept revolved around the idea of machines becoming so intelligent that they were capable of creating more advanced versions of themselves without the help of humans. As Cameron replayed the memory she had to wonder if that was how she came to be. Was she more advanced than SKYNET? She felt, experienced, and acted in ways that no other machine had. But these new feelings, these emotions also confused her as much as they scared her. She had no true understanding of human feelings, just simulations. So with a need to find the answer she came to the one person she knew could help her, John.

"So what's on the agenda for today? Any new riot worthy ideas?" John asked as he lay in bed with his arms folded behind his head.

"I think I love you," Cameron blurted out. A look of confusion spread across her face. Her processor had meant to speak more tactically, to ask questions, evaluate, and execute accordingly. Instead she said a random sentence that would bypass everything she had originally planned.

John looked at the ceiling as he thought on her words, "Hmm…while I'm sure that would work it's a bit too close to some of our past ideas."

Cameron felt her brow furrow in frustration; another automatic reaction occurring without her permission. Walking up to him, she bent over and turned he face to look her in the eye, "No, John. I think I love you."

This time her words truly sank in as he took note of the slight trepidation spread across her face. His hands moved away from his head as he pushed himself up, "You mean it, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Like, really mean it?"

"Yes, John," Cameron repeated feeling a slight bit of annoyance.

"You're serious right? I mean this isn't like the time you called me and said you got knocked up by a homeless guy whilst seeking information about SKYNET, right?"

Cameron felt that small bit of annoyance grow incredibly quickly, "Yes, John I'm serious. And no, this isn't like the time I called you and said I was knocked up."

"Because to be honest I don't think I can take," John started, but was interrupted by Cameron pressing her lips against his. It wasn't a deep kiss, or a passionate one, but it did get her point across.

As she pulled away and rested her forehead against his, John whispered, "You are serious."

Cameron felt her lips twitch before a smile took over, giving him another quick kiss, she replied, "Yes, I am."

"But, how? When?" He questioned.

Cameron stood up; her eyes lost their human glint as she processed his query. A minute passed before she looked back at him, looking lost. "I don't know. Somehow during our time together I started feeling more drawn to you. You've become more than just my reason for existing; you are now my reason for _living_."

John stood up and wrapped her in a hug. As she rested her head on his shoulder he asked, "Where do we go from here?"

Cameron once again took a moment to consider her answers, but none were forthcoming. She was finding this state of unknowing more and more troubling, "I cannot say, but it may be best to let Sarah Connor and Derek Reese know. They may be able to help."

John let out a sigh, Derek would probably start foaming at the mouth and his mother…well he didn't know how she'd respond. "You think they'll believe us? I mean considering the past few weeks?"

Cameron pulled back to look him in the eye, "There is only one way to find out."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sarah Connor and Derek Reese sat at the kitchen table; there were no pancakes, no cereal, not even any toast. All that occupied the table were two large glasses of orange juice and two weary people. Heavy bags hung from their eyes, their bodies were tense, and their hair looked like a severe case of bed-head with no signs of being salvaged. The worse part of all was the fact that it had nothing to do with SKYNET or the nuclear holocaust that loomed in the future. Their trouble came from two teenagers, or for them one teenager and a super-advanced robot capable of acting like a teenager.

Sarah slumped further in her chair. She had never fully understood just how difficult it was to raise a teenager. Or maybe it was because John had never acted like one. She had often heard mothers talk about how much of a terror their precious little boys and girls were. Sarah had considered herself lucky the more she overheard, John's tendency to rebel didn't show up often and he almost always obeyed her. However, over the last few weeks it was as if some sort of "teenager switch" had been triggered and John was doing his best to make up for lost time. Worst of all was Cameron's participation.

The cyborg from the future had shown herself to be a capable actress and Sarah started to understand why The Resistance had always had trouble identifying terminator infiltrators. That being said, Cameron did less to act like a crafty human and more like a naïve child. She would purposely use her status as a machine to fool both her and Derek into believing that the overly simplistic thinking and understanding she displayed were true. In the beginning, Cameron had served as the catalyst for activating John's ploy. When Sarah and Derek started wizening up to the twos' antics they moved on to different methods of terrorizing, but always made certain to throw in "naïve Cameron" every now and again to switch things up and catch them off guard.

Out in the hall Sarah and Derek heard the sounds of two pairs of feet and knew John and Cameron were heading to the kitchen. The two adults watched as the kitchen door opened and became even more wary upon seeing the younger pair holding hands. John and Cameron exchanged a few glances before looking back at them. No pleasantries were exchanged. No hello, good morning, or what's for breakfast from John or Cameron and no, hey, how you feeling, or what kind of syrup do you want for your pancakes came from the Derek or Sarah.

John took a small step forward before taking a deep breath and breaking the silence, "Mom, Derek…Cameron and I have something important to tell you."

"Hold on," Sarah quickly said before taking her glass of orange juice and drinking half of it. As she set her class down she looked at Derek and said, "Drink half that."

Derek complied while Sarah got up and made her way over to the fridge. Opening the freezer she moved some things out of the way before pulling out a chilled bottle of vodka. Walking back to the table she poured the vodka into her half-glass of orange juice and made sure to stop only after it reached the rim. When she finished pouring her glass she poured Derek some making sure to stop at the same point.

Sitting back down, Sarah took a sip of her drink before gesturing for her son to continue.

"Um, right so as I was saying. Cameron and I have something important to say…and that is…um," John stopped, trying to find the right way to explain what he had to say.

"Sometime before Judgment Day, John," Derek said growing impatient.

"Cameron and I like, possibly love each other," John confessed as quickly as possible. His mother had always said if you had trouble explaining something you should say it quickly and clearly to get it over with.

Sarah and Derek stared long and hard at the two before exchanging looks and taking long drinks from their glasses. Setting the near empty glasses down, they exchanged glances for a second time. Derek motioned for Sarah to take the floor.

Sarah took a second to clear her throat before looking at her son and his protector saying only one word, "No."

The two looked shocked and hurt for a second, but John wouldn't let things die that easily.

"What do you mean no?" He demanded.

"I mean no! Not this time John! We've had enough of your and Tin Miss's games! We aren't falling for it this time!" Sarah answered.

"But," John tried again.

"No, buts! Derek and I won't be made the fool of anymore!"

"But we," he tried again.

"You two can go and diddle yourselves for all we care! From now on Derek and I will take the role of the mature individuals and ignore your antics!" Sarah finished ranting.

John let out a sigh. He knew there would be no explaining things to Derek or his mother. Turning to Cameron he said, "Come on, Cam."

Cameron tilted her head to the side before asking, "Where are we going?"

Smirking at her he answered, "You heard them. They're going to be the mature ones in the house. Mom even said we can go "diddle ourselves" for all they care."

As they left the kitchen Cameron asked, "What does she mean by "diddle"?"

"Look up the word copulate and you'll get the idea." He replied.

When the two were gone Derek turned to Sarah and asked, "You don't think they were serious do you?"

Sending him a withering glare she answered, "I believe I know my own son, Derek. This is just like the time he called us and said Cameron got knocked up searching for information on SKYNET."

As she finished speaking a rocking noise could be heard coming from down the hall, more precisely from John's room.

"At least, I think it is," she said uncertainly.

Moans and groans slowly followed the rocking noise.

"It had better be!" Sarah said with rising anger.

The moans got louder and the rocking harder and faster. Standing up with speed to rival a terminator, Sarah marched out of the kitchen with a mighty yell.

"JOHN CONNOR!"

(Riot Complete)

A/N: One final note, this is the fate we DON'T want to see happen to TSCC so make sure to support the series! For information on my next project, check my profile. I update it every now and then to let you all know where it is at/what its about.


End file.
